During an emergency situation, emergency responders can best provide assistance to an injured or sick person when the emergency responders have information about the person. But communication between a caller and an emergency call center is historically limited to information that the caller orally conveys. In the United States, there has been an effort to add data receipt capability to emergency call centers under the proposed “next generation 911” emergency call system. Even still, there is room for improvement in what types of information is conveyed to the emergency call center and how the information is conveyed and/or retrieved by the emergency call center.